The Truth
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Eclipse Jake esta herido después de la pelea, y Bella lo va a ver. Pero ella no estará a su lado eternamente, menos ahora que esta comprometida con Edward Cullen. ¿Será capas de a decírselo a Jake? ¿Podrá su amistad sobrevivir esto?


Seeh, mi sabe qe diran 'y esta loca qe?? qe con love story?? pues adivinen!! me pregunto lo meesmooo!! pero este es uno qe ya tenia echoo y decidi subir aqii...pqe?? ni yo se xD pero no se..me gusto esta parte del libro...va dedicado a todas esas personas qe como yo aman idolatran y asii a jacob blackk!! y adivinen qe?? mii de mii empezara a escribir de vampire diaries dentro de poco!! ya estoy trabajando en la conti de love story ;) pero tengo pretextos!! digo *koff koff* razones, okeii?? xD he estado trabajando muchisimos en unos origianls!! luego se los enseñooo =O qieren verlos? :D a qe no xD jajaja pero yo los amooo (L) a ustedes tambn (L) disfuten

los amaa,

alicehalenn ;)

basado en la canción

**THE TRUTH- GOOD CHARLOTE**

El futuro no es siempre como lo esperas. Todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro. La vida siempre esconde secretos…algunos son tan grandes que podrían desgarrar el alma de muchas personas de un solo golpe…Y un alma desgarrada es imposible de curar, de sanar, por completo. Solo se pueden disfrazar, o ignorar. Pero jamás sella. Siempre está ahí, tan vulnerable…tan abierta.

Y dicen que el tiempo sana las heridas…¿qué pasa cuando no sabes que tan profunda es esa herida? ¿Aún así sana? No, el tiempo no cambia nada. El tiempo no cambia hechos, y las heridas las causan los hechos. Así que,  
¿Qué más da?

Mientras corro por el bosque, recuerdo aquella conversación con Bella en mi habitación. Aquella conversación que me destruyó tanto, de la misma de la que en estos momentos estoy escapando.

FLASHBACK  
Me encontraba tirado en la cama, sin sentir nada. El sedante que el doctor colmillos me había administrado era demasiado. Pero al menos así no sentía el dolor. Y dentro de unos días estaría perfectamente bien. O eso esperaba.

Después, escuché como alguien entró en mi habitación. No, no era cualquier persona…ni mucho menos una sanguijuela. No, se trataba de Bella. Ella estaba ahí, de pie, frente a mí. Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco; ella estaba ahí, conmigo. A pesar de que sabría que vendría, no pude evitar sentirme así.

-Hola, Jake.- Murmuró.  
El recuerdo de lo sucedido en el bosque me inundo, pero lo saqué de mi mente. Tardé un poco en poder mostrar una sonrisa, aunque ligera, y algo burlona. Después de un rato, decidí decirle que es lo que estaba en mi mente:

-Sí, había pensado que pasaría algo así- Suspiré, fue inevitable.- Hoya las cosas han ido decididamente peor. Primero me equivoco de sitio y me pierdo la mejor parte de la lucha, con lo que Seth se lleva toda la gloria. Luego, Leah se pone a hacerse la idiota para demostrar que es tan dura como todos los demás, yo tengo que ser el imbécil que la salve. Y ahora esto.- Le dije, apuntándola con mi mano buena.

Comenzamos a platicar de cómo me sentía, cuando mi mente cayó en otro hoyo que había. En un asunto pendiente.

-¿Y qué tal estás tú?- Le pregunté interesado. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Se habría enojado su chupasangre?  
Al principio no me entendió, así que le empecé a explicar, desde que tan nervioso estaba por ella hasta el que sabía que él no la lastimaría.

Lo que me sorprendió fue cuando lo dijo. ¡La sanguijuela ni siquiera estaba enojada! ¿Qué le pasa? Seguramente no era más que un truco.

Pero me sentí fatal. Ese…vampiro me había ganado a Bella. Definitivamente. Mis vanas esperanzas se habían perdido.

Ella lo preferiría a él.

Pero en cuanto mencioné que él la manipulaba, ella se puso a la defensiva, defendiendo a su vampirito.  
SIn embargo su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa. Y me dolió en lo más profundo.

-Al menos no me amenazó con hacerse matar para lograr que lo besara.- Me contestó con brusquedad.-Espera. Haz como que no he dicho nada. Me juré que no iba a mencionar ese tema.-

Inspiré con fuerza. El daño ya estaba hecho, además, ese era otro punto a aclarar. Tardé en contestar, para tranquilizarme.

-¿Por qué no?- Le pregunté.

-Porque no vine aquí a culparte de nada.-

-Sin embargo, es verdad.- Le dije con indiferencia.- Eso es exactamente lo que hice.-

-No te preocupes, Jacob. No estoy enojada.-

Le sonreí. Ese hecho yo ya lo sabía. Ella no podía estar enojada. Después de ese beso, era obvio que ella sentía algo por mí…¿pero qué?

**So here we are  
We are alone  
There's weight on your mind  
I wanna know  
The truth**

"¿En qué te facilitaría las cosas saber que estoy enamorada de ti si de todos modos no iba a suponer una diferencia alguna?"

Bella hablaba y hablaba, pero eso era todo lo que había escuchado. Después, su pregunta; "¿Realmente es más fácil ahora que sabes lo que siento?"

Sí, así es más fácil. Aunque sea me queda ese hermoso recuerdo, la oportunidad de imaginar lo que pudo haber sido. Al menos hice todo lo que pude por tratar de tenerla a mi lado.

Pero no me iba a quedar así.

-Seré tu amigo, Bella.- Le aseguré en voz baja. –No voy a pedirte nada más.-

Solo recuerdo unas partes de aquella conversación, los que me gustan más. Los que se quedaron adheridos a mi corazón de esa manera tan lastimosa.

-Él es como una droga para ti.- Le dije, pausadamente y amable, sin intenciones de criticar. Sólo era mi manera de ver las cosas, como todo tomaba sentido en mi cabeza.-Ahora veo que no eres capaz de vivir sin él. Es demasiado tarde, pero yo hubiera sido más saludable para ti, nada de droga, si no el aire, el sol.

-Acostumbraba a pensar en ti de ese modo, ya sabes, como sol, mi propio sol. Tu luz compensaba sobradamente mis sombras.-

Suspiré. Eso me había lastimado, aunque las intenciones eran todo lo contrario. Eso era una excelente analogía como la situación estaba. Puedes vivir sin el sol, pero una vez adicto a una droga…

-Soy capaz de manejar las sombras, pero no de luchar contra un eclipse.-

**If this how you feel  
Say it to me  
If this was ever real  
I want the truth from you**

-Dime, ¿Cuál es la peor parte para ti?- Susurré. No tenía la fuerza ni para hacerlo en voz alta. Mis adentros me estaban matando, me gritaban que debía alejarme de ella, que el dolor me estaba destruyendo. Pero yo era demasiado testarudo para darme la vuelta y largarme, no, no lo haría hasta que ella me dijera de frente que lo amaba a él y no a mí, que se iría con él, que sería vampira.

-Dudo que mencionarlo sea buena idea.- Contestó, desviando la mirada

Me lastimaría, lo sabía. Pero querí…no, necesitaba que me lo dijera.

Dudo un momento, pero me contestó:

-La peor parte…-vaciló. –La peor parte es que lo vi todo, vi nuestras vidas y las quise con desesperación, Jake. Deseaba quedarme aquí y no moverme. Deseaba amarte y hacerte feliz, pero no puedo, y eso me está matando. Es como Sam y Emily, Jake, jamás tuve elección. Siempre supe que las cosas no íban a cambiar. Quizá sea por esa razón que he luchado contra ti con tanto empeño.

Traté de concentrarme en respirar a ritmo normal. Era más de lo que pensaba…y eso dolia. Me lastimaba el alma, y recorria mis entrañas con un dolor agudo, hasta llegar a mi abandonado corazón.

Al menos se había sincerado conmigo…

_**I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth, even if it hurts me  
I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth, even if it hurts me  
I want the truth**_

-Así que…vas a casarte, ¿no?- El dolor aumentó más pero trate de disiumlar frente a ella. NO quería que me viera de aqeulla manera tan…vergonzosa.

-No tenemos por qué hablar de eso

- Me gustaria conocer algunos detalles. No sé cuando volveré a verte.

¡No podia ser! Por ser tan testarudo, estaba causandome más dolor, y de paso, a Bella.

Tardó un rato en contestar.

-En realidad no es idea mía, pero sí, me voy a casar. Supongo que significa mucho para él, ¿por qué no?

Asentí. Por supuesto, él. Todo él, su mundo era él. Era una droga definitivamente. No tenía manera de ganar ahora, todo había terminado…y yo había salido perdedor desde cualquier punto de vista. Pero era algo más que la boda lo que me tenía agonizando.

-Es cierto. No parece gran cosa…en comparación.

Hablé tranquilamente. Supongo que ya había asimilado todo, era momento de apegarse a la realidad. Por más que esta pudiera lastimar y destruir.

-Sí, en comparación

-¿Cuanto tiempo te queda?

-Eso depende de cuanto tiempo le lleve a Alice organizar la boda.

-¿Antes o después?- Inquirí suavemente.

-Antes.  
**  
So this is you  
You're talking to me  
You found a million ways to let me down  
So I'm not hurt when you're not around  
I was blind  
But now I see  
This is how you feel  
Just say it to me  
If this was ever real**


End file.
